Electric filament-type lamps are customarily manufactured by first fabricating the glass envelope having filaments sealed within and conductors passing through the glass, and then assembling the glass envelope into a base and making electrical connection to contact members. For use in circuit boards, the lamp base has means for attaching the lamp to the circuit board and of camming the contact members into contact with conductive areas on the circuit board. Examples of these types of lamp bases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,403,370; 3,447,016; and 3,555,341. The requirement for assembling to contact members adds to the cost as well as contributing to intermittent electrical contact.